Moment of Happy
by krym
Summary: DISCONTINUED I'm back with a letter I'd like you all to read
1. Chapter 1

She started walking faster, faster, trying desperately to escape the grief from that one phone call that would soon consume her. But she soon crumpled to the ground in an alley, just laying there, not moving. If a silver blood wanted her, now would be a perfect time. She was alone. Jack and her were through. Her mother was in a coma. Lawrence was dead. Cordelia was dead. And now Oliver… She hadn't even realized she had been sobbing until she tried to stand and fell back down, the shaking being too much for her fragile figure. So she curled up into a ball and leaned against the dumpster, unwilling move.

Then she heard a voice from beside her. "Sky?" it asked nervously. Schuyler smiled, refusing to open her eyes and wake up from this dream. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Oliver was alive! The phone call wasn't true! She felt Oliver stiffen from beneath her.

"What's wrong, Babe?" , she asked. Schuyler felt something being pushed into her hand, and then Oliver left, as quickly and silently as he had come. It was only after she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair as it left that she realized it wasn't Oliver that had been worried about her, that had followed her and comforted her, that had shoved a note into her hand.

It was Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Schuyler got up quickly, stumbling as she realized what this meant. Oliver was still dead. She flinched as she remembered the story his mother had given her. "His body was found washed up on the beach," she had said, "The police suspect he was thrown off the bridge. There were bruises, but no major cuts. Nobody knows wha-" At this she broke down again. But Schuyler knew what she was going to say. _Nobody knows what happened to him. _

As soon as Schuyler realized she was crying, she knew it was time to stop thinking about Oliver. But the next subject was just as painful. _Jack… _At this, she remembered the note. To her surprise, it was in an envelope, and in formal writing it said _Miss Van Allen. _Schuyler already knew what it was: an invitation to Oliver's funeral. She hadn't expected it to come so soon, though. After all, he had only _just_ been found. But they knew he was missing, as he had been for weeks. Perhaps his parents had everything set up, just waiting for the body?

By now Schuyler was walking back to the Force mansion. And then, just after she had crossed the highway, she froze. Because now Schuyler understood her situation better. Jack had come to give her the invitation to Ollie's funeral, and she had kissed him.

She had called him _Babe._

She had led him on to believing she still loved him.

Of course, she did still love him, but she couldn't let him know that. Schuyler knew that he would drop anything and run for her, that he would risk everything to be with her, that if he _knew_, then he would surely end up like her mother.

And Schuyler couldn't let that happen. Jack would be bonded to Mimi, he'd be happy being bonded to Mimi. He would be _safe_. So no matter how muck pain it put her through, Schuyler would never, could never let herself and her own feelings be put before Jack.

And it would be _so damn easier _if he didn't love her too. Now she was on autopilot, a blur of constant tears and loneliness. It was because of this that she hadn't even noticed that she was in her room until she tripped over a pile of clothes laying in the middle of her floor and her envelope was smashed. She, then realizing she was still holding it, picked it up and began to read it.

Her surprise was so great that it must have shown on her face. Because this was an invitation all right. Except instead of a funeral invitation, it was a plead to talk things over over dessert at a five star hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to WindyCityGirl, my first reviewer! I hope you're a girly-girl, Windy! ;)**

Schuyler looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if it was casual or formal. _Well it is at a five star hotel restaurant thing. I guess I should wear a dress… _Schuyler groaned. She hated wearing dresses! But this was for Jack. To tell the truth, Schuyler was both excited and nervous for this event. She was finally allowed to be alone with Jack, but at the same time, what if the truth came out before she could stop it? On the other hand, if she didn't go then he would get suspicious, and Schuyler couldn't afford for that to happen.

She looked in her closet again for something suitable to wear. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a beautiful satin magenta dress with an elegant bow on the front. It had no straps, and the skirt flowed gently around her waist and ended just above her knees. And, of course, it fit perfectly. Normally Schuyler would never wear make-up, but this was not _normally_. Either way, though, all she put on was a bit of mascara, blush, and red lipstick.

Schuyler looked around for a matching pair of shoes. There were two pairs that could work: a flashy silver shoe with a steep heel or the much more modest black shoe with a big heel that hardly even left the ground. And to her great surprise, she chose the silver pair. She wanted to look good tonight. She looked at herself in her mirror again, smiling slightly. Of course she looked outrageously beautiful, but Schuyler was a humble person. So instead of jumping up and down with glee, a smile was all she would give herself.

Now for her hair… Schuyler frowned. She still had an hour before she had to leave, but her hair was always so uncooperative that normally she would just give up. But, once again, this wasn't _normally_. Schuyler decided that she would just do a simple bun, and somehow managed it. But now she decided she could add a little something to it. Braids were the first part, being tied up in the back like the rest of her hair. Then Schuyler added glitter, just for fun. And finally, she placed a little diamond tiara she had from her mother at the top.

A smile graced her lips as she looked at herself for a moment. Then she moved onto jewelry, something she only had since moving here. A pair of silver hoops encrusted with diamonds, a diamond bracelet, and a long silver necklace with a diamond heart that went all the way to her navel was chosen to match the tiara.

No sooner was the necklace over her head than a knock sounded at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! And I have to admit, I don't really have a reason… Sorry! But I'm putting an Author's Note after this, and I know everybody hates them but please read it anyway. Its important, I swear! And also, sorry if this chapter sounds weird, but its hard writing from a guy's point of view. :(**

** Jack POV**

I was ready. As in ready for tonight and what ever tonight would bring. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before stepping out of my room. I was wearing a white button down shirt, except it was open with a plain white t-shirt underneath. The sleeves on the button down were rolled up, and I wore it with slightly dressy black pants and shoes. And I have to admit, I looked good.

But I was nothing compared to Schuyler. Even before I saw her, and I was just knocking on her door, I knew that. And I was right. Schuyler came out of her room looking like an angel. More like a fallen angel, actually, because of her dark makeup and short dress. But it wasn't slutty-short like all of Mimi's clothes. This dress was elegant, but sexy. So hard to explain.

I was slightly aware of my jaw dropping, but it was like I had forgotten how to close it. I would have expected Sky to be mad like she normally was when I stared at her. But instead she giggled and skipped to my side, and then she closed my jaw with her pale little hand. And then she leaped into my arms and kissed me.

This wasn't one of our sweet tentative kisses like normal. No, this was more like (do I dare describe it like this?) one of our make-out sessions at the Perry street apartment. It was fierce and demanding, not at all like Schuyler.

Oh well.


	5. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Its me! I have a few reasons for writing this note, so here they are:

I might stop my fanfiction! I know, its terrible, but Im just running out of inspiration. I still have a few chapters left in me, but I might need help soon. I'll post another author's note to tell you guys how to help when I need it.

Like I said, I know everbody hates author's notes, so I'll try to put up as few as possible.

I'm not putting lemons in my fanfic! Sorry for all those who wanted them, but NO! My mind is made up!

And with that happy note, I say goodbye! :)

Krym


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This chapter is for **_**I got no talent**_**, who by the way has talent, I'm sure!**

**Sky PoV**

I was mad.

What can I say?

Everybody gets mad, but Jack is just so… Err!

He tried to get me into a room with him? Can you believe that?

Not that I didn't want to go, but we had just made up… if we made up.

I'm not even sure if we're a couple, to tell you the truth.

...Are we a couple?

Like, officially?

I'm so confused!

**Jack PoV**

She refused!

It was going so well, and then as soon as I mentioned a bedroom, she just stormed off!

Sometimes she can be so… Err!

But…

Maybe she wasn't ready.

Yeah, that must be it.

…If we're a couple.

Are we a couple?

Are we back together?

I don't even know anymore!

**Mimi PoV**

Where is Jack?

I've been checking his room every hour, and he still hasn't shown up!

…

And no, I'm not a stalker.

I'm just concerned as to where he could be at eleven o'clock at night!

I mean seriously!

I know it's really not that late, but he didn't even _call_!

He always calls.

When Jack gets home, he's in _big _trouble…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This is where my story takes a little **_**twist…**_

**Mimi PoV**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock going off.

I still don't know why I still set it on weekends.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed, wondering why I was so tired.

Then it hit me.

_I had stayed up all night waiting for Jack…_

I tiptoed to the hallway and peeked into his room.

…_who still wasn't back._

I was thinking all these nasty things about him when my doorbell (please don't ask why I have a doorbell for my room) rang.

"Come in!", I called, trying to sound more cheerful than I actually was.

I didn't fake my happiness when I saw that it was Kingsley who walked through my door.

_He'd better be in a good mood today or I'll be upset for a while!_

His eyes were bright.

I took that as a good sign.

"Hey Force!" he called happily.

I tried to compose my face as I saw his pleasure of seeing me.

"Hello, Kingsley."

He trotted over to where I was sitting.

Suddenly, his face grew serious.

My only comfort was the joy in his eyes.

"Madeline," he said.

I shuddered inwardly at the sound of my name.

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

I gulped.

"Of course." I said.

"And you love me, too."

It wasn't a question.

I simply nodded.

He stared off into the distance, looking at something invisible.

"Do you love Jack?"

At first I was surprised, then angry.

"Kingsley," I said, "I believe that we have had this discussion before."

He nodded.

"But its different now." He said.

"I don't see how." I retorted.

He smiled and reached over to tousle my hair.

I smacked his hand away.

His smile grew wider.

"I can see you haven't changed much, Force."

My heart broke.

I said something that almost put it back together again.

"I love you…" I whispered, and then I hugged him.

He hugged me back, and whispered into my ear, "We're meant for each other."

That was when I broke down.

I was crying so hard that I couldn't answer vocally, so I thought it instead, knowing that he could hear my mind.

_I love you too, but if I'm not with Jack, they'll burn my blood._

"Wrong." He said with a smile, quite obviously enjoying himself.

I looked at him quizzily.

I guess him correcting me had stopped me from getting more emotional.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, annoyance clear in my voice.

He looked at me seriously.

"The names _Azreal _and _Abbadon_ are carved into the stone gates in the Garden, correct."

"Yes."

"And that," he continued, "is how you know that you and Jack are supposed to be bonded?"

"Yes."

"Do you know my name?"

I almost said Kingsley, but I knew that wasn't what he was asking.

"Araquiel, Angel of Judgement." I answered instantly, then cursed under my breath.

I shouldn't know that! It was none of my business!

"And do you know who's name mine is carved next to?"

I shook my head.

He spoke the name softly into my ear, as if it was a great secret.

"Abial, Angel of Fairness."

Something inside of me clicked.

That was when I realized that I, Mimi Force, was not Azreal at all, but instead, Abial.

**Did ya like it? Hate it? Review, please! Oh and I'm not sure if the names are carved in the gates of Heaven or if Abial is a real angel name. I just made it up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! Yay! :)**

**Jack PoV**

I was sneaking back into the house.

'Why?' some may ask.

Well, if Mimi found out I had been with Sky, I would be dead before sunrise.

I'm not really sure why, but I stopped by Mimi's room.

I heard voices coming from it, so I guess I was just curious.

I heard Kingsley say the name of an angel, Abiel, I think it was.

Mimi started crying.

I didn't know why so I read her thoughts.

Apparently, she was Abiel.

So then who was Azreal?

I thought about Schuyler: How she always made me feel happy, feel whole.

And the suddenly, WHAM!

I found out Sky was Azreal.

So then we could be together without Mimi trying to kill me!

WHOOHOO!

I raced over to tell Sky, but as I opened the door, I noticed she was crying.

I ran over to her, trying to wipe her tears, but she glared at me!

I stepped back, and she ran out of the room screaming, "How could you?!"

I wasn't sure what was going on, and I watched in stupidity as she sprinted out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Its me!** **If anyone's curious about the ending of the last chapter, this one has an explanation! :) This is from before she stormed out of the room.**

**Sky PoV**

It was snowing.

Not the blizzard-like, nasty, want-to-make-you-go-inside-and-have-a-cup-of-cocoa type of snowing.

This was gentler, prettier.

I love New York.

I was so happy, that is until I got a very unhappy phone call.

Apparently, the FBI had been investigating Ollie's death.

And apparently, someone saw a blonde guy run from the scene.

A blonde guy that looked a lot like Jack Force.

I was angry at the very least.

…and sad.

…and frightened.

..and confused.

…

But mostly angry.

I mean seriously!

How would you feel if you thought that your boyfriend killed your bestfriend?

…

Don't answer that.

And just then (God, he has terrible timing!), Jack walked into the room smiling.

Smiling! Can you believe that?

I yelled at him.

I don't remember what I said, but I yelled at him.

He looked confused.

It wasn't until I was already out of the house that I realized Jack didn't kill Oliver.

The FBI guy said that the only possible scenario would be if he had jumped.

**Dramatic! :)**

*****SNEAK PEAK*****

"_I knew that they asked this question in the military._

_I also knew that I thought I would be too cowardly to be able to do it…_

_I guess I have to prove myself otherwise."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! New Chapter! :D**

**Oliver PoV**

I was on a bridge.

Why?

I'm not really sure.

Some people told me they were going up there, and invited me to come too.

I guess I went because I wanted to have some other friends in case Sky ran away with Jack.

But while I was up there I saw a car, no a truck, skidding pretty close to where I was.

It was about to push a school bus full of kids off the bridge.

At first I was in shock.

So here I was, standing on a bridge, staring at a truck, when a kid (I dunno maybe ten years old?) looks at me and says, 'Please?'

I'm not really sure how I knew he said it, I just knew.

And now I had a choice.

I could jump off this bridge, could save those kids by jumping in front of the car.

Or I could stay here and watch them die.

Now, for most people, well they would think, 'Jump off the bridge, you idiot!'

But its more complicated than that.

Naturally, you don't _want _to die.

Its just instinct.

I could name quite a lot of people who could be in my situation and freeze.

I knew they asked this question in the military.

'_Would you willingly give your life for several lives?'_

I also knew I had thought I was too cowardly to be able to do it.

I guess I'll have to prove myself otherwise.

And with one last glance at the ten year old boy in the window, I jumped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. That last chapter was a flashback. I didn't put that, though. Oops! :) And seriously, peoples, REVIEW! I feel so unwanted. *****sniff sniff*******

**Jack PoV**

I was confused by my fight with Sky at first.

I sorted through all her thoughts I had heard and all the things she said to me.

It took me a while to realize she was talking about Oliver's death.

But I didn't kill the red blood! I swear!

I wasn't even at the scene.

I approached her slowly after school.

She was sitting on a bench in Central Park.

Schuyler didn't even look up as I sat down next to her.

I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.

The long, straight, black hair…

The white, porcelain skin…

The huge blue eyes…

I had been sitting there for a while (maybe 10 minutes) before she said anything.

"I'm so sorry."

Short but sweet: a typical apology for Schuyler…

Hey huge, shocked eyes bored into mine, and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's all right," I murmured into her ear.

She giggled.

She looked at me straight in the eye before leaning forward to kiss me.

I happily leaned in to meet her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Hoping for more! :) Love ya!**

**Schuyler PoV**

I knew it wasn't fair for me to act like this.

It wasn't fair to Jack…

It wasn't fair to me…

It wasn't fair to my memories of Oliver…

I didn't want to remember Oliver as 'the best-friend that died'.

I cannot help but to flinch at the phrase.

I wanted to remember Ollie as the loyal friend who would give me the world.

Who would give me _his_ world.

Jack suffers every time I even look at him now.

With every sidelong glance, I'm causing him pain.

I can't believe he still tried to apologize to me!

I mean, seriously?

_Him _apologizing to _me_?

Jack did nothing wrong!

…

So why did he try to say sorry?

Of course I already partially know this answer, in the sense that he has told me he loves me more times than I can count.

But that's just the part I don't understand.

Why does he love me?

Why does handsome, angelic, sweet… _perfect_ Jack Force love _me_?

I'm nothing special!

In fact, I'm _below _special!

I am probably the most imperfect thing in the history of the universe!

…

And yet he still loves me.

I don't deserve him.

But I love him more than he knows.

**Too short? Sorry. :( Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and can you guys do me a favor? I'm writing a book, and I wrote down this scene that popped into my head, but I'm not sure if it's any good. It gonna be at the bottom of my profile. Please, please, please read it and PM me what you think. Thanks always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey. This Chapter is REALLY weird. It's about Oliver's ghost and a dream. Not the type of dream as in, "I have a dream…!" I mean like a "Oh, I'm so tired I think I'll take a nap now" dream. It's kinda a continuation of chapter 10. Oh, and thanks to Windy City Girl for being the ONLY person to read the request at the bottom of the last chapter and actually do it. …(awkward silence) PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!! …and PLEASE do what it says!**

**Oliver PoV**

I jumped onto the street and into the truck.

The truck slowed down.

It hardly even scratched the bus now.

The little boy looked at me in shock.

He started crying.

I mean, yeah, the other kids were crying too.

They just saw somebody die.

But this kid was crying because he thought he had killed me.

He was sobbing because he thought he had just asked me to die to save the kids in the bus.

I guess, technically, he was right.

But that's not what I thought as I looked at him.

The seconds while I was deciding whether or not to jump felt like hours.

I had stared at this boy, had looked at him, but didn't see him.

Not the way that I saw him now.

I thought of him as 'just another average kid'.

It was now that I realized I was wrong.

For the first time, I could see that he hadn't asked me to die for his own life, but for the life of the five year old in his arms.

This kid, this young, little kid… had just saved the life of a school bus of children who hardly even lived.

That was when I realized, _I had hardly lived_.

That was also when I realized I was dead.

I'm not going to lie to you.

I was scared.

I thought of the happiest time of my life, and thought of Schuyler…

_Schuyler!_

That was when I knew that I had to go see Sky.

I had to set this right again.

My plan was thought out.

I felt relief for now I could tell Sky what really happened to me…

I couldn't die without her knowing…

And then I realized, I was already dead.

**I know, short, but ok… I think. And I'm serious about reading that thingy at the bottom of my profile! I need a good way to end a book chapter (my book, not a fanfic). You guys have to tell me if it's any good. Bless all you people who actually read these annoying little notes at the bottom of chapters! :D**


	14. Author's Note! Important sorta!

**Heyz! It's me! Yeah, I know, this is an Author's Note. And yeah, I know, I promised to put as few as possible. But this is for you guys! Okay, so…**

A few people have asked me where that end-of-chapter-book-not-fanfiction-thingy is. (see end of chapter twelve) So, it's at the end of my profile, but I've decided just to post it here. Ya know, to save time. So that's at the bottom of this note with instructions and stuff.

Some people have also asked me why Jack killed Oliver, but Jack didn't kill Oliver. That was what chapter 10 and 13 were about. Sorry for confusion.

And yes, to all you people who were sad that Oliver died in my story, I will continue his PoV, either with him as a ghost (CREEPY! :D), a dream, a memory, or whatever.

I have been updating a lot lately, but not for much longer. Between homework and family and banquets and crazy parties and adorable little ducklings, well, that doesn't really give me a lot of time for fanfiction. Don't worry, I'm still updating and stuff, just not as often.

I really love all you amazing reviewers here at fanfiction, and I really appreciate the support. Now, this is the part where I tell you I have absolutely **NO IDEA** where I'm going with this story and **I'M OKAY WITH THAT. **I will not let the force of evil and no-planning hold me back!

Thank you for everybody that puts up with my ranting, procrastination, bad writing, and everything else I do badly! Luv you guys!

**If you do read this thing (which I really REALLY hope you do!) I would like you to PM me what you think AND tell me whether or not to post the book itself. AND if you do want me to post the book, do you want it on my profile or as a fanfiction, except having nothing to do with fanfiction. Oh, and it's about a guy trying to ask his best friend to dance with him. (And yes, before anyone asks, the best friend is a girl) So, here it is:**

I walked silently to where she sat on the bleachers.

I hesitated, watching the disco lights reflect off her hair.

I couldn't help but think of all the reasons she wouldn't dance with me.

I briefly allowed them to run in my head before deciding I had nothing to lose.

I lightly tapped her shoulder.

She jumped at my touch and turned to face me.

"Hey," I murmured, my expression becoming amused as I recognized _The Black-Eyed Peas _playing in the background.

Now I would sound even more ridiculous!

She looked at me, puzzled, as I tried desperately to compose my words.

I was surprised when I found I wasn't stuttering.

"Do you think this music is to fast for a dance?"

Her answering smile was brilliant.

"Of course not," she said, offering me her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long. My laptop broke. So I'm writing three and putting them all on at once.**

**Sky PoV**

The scene played over and over in my head.

The little boy, the truck, Ollie jumping…

And then, at the end of it, Oliver himself saying, "I'm sorry, but you had to know."

That part was the worst.

I woke up in a mess of bed sheets and sweat, my alarm clock beeping hysterically.

I tried to get up, but my sheets had tangled my legs.

I couldn't get out before my alarm clock had a stroke and fell to the floor, shaking but not beeping.

I sighed in relief.

I checked my phone for any messages, got dressed, and laughed at myself on the way to school.

I had been relieved that my alarm clock died.

I laughed again.

Mimi and Kingsley's town car sped past me as I skipped to school, completely forgetting my dream, still thinking about how the alarm clock had a stroke on my floor.

I couldn't get over that!

A black Mercedes Benz pulled up next to me, Jack in the backseat.

He waved to me, but looked sort of annoyed

"What do you think your doing?"

I laughed.

"I don't know. What?" I asked him as I got into the car.

He smiled at me.

"Since when do you walk to school?"

I smiled at him, my eyes searching his face.

There was something off…

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Of course," he answered back quickly, a little too quickly.

"Seriously, Jack," I said, feeling my brow pull together naturally.

I leaned forward, as if to kiss him, but instead I whispered in his ear, "Oh, please, _please _tell me what's wrong."

He had been acting weird ever since the park incident.

"Oh, nothing," he said, trying to sound casual.

I scowled at him.

He smiled at me.

"How was your morning?" he asked.

I grinned, and told him about how my clock died.

We both laughed the rest of the way to school.

I didn't realize he had been trying to distract me until later that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack PoV**

I love Schuyler.

She's everything to me.

I felt like she was my lifeline, that if I let go I'd be lost.

I knew how to be a gentleman.

I knew how to pick out the perfect gift.

I knew what most women would swoon over.

But not Schuyler.

She was the one I loved that somehow miraculously loved me back, and I couldn't give her anything.

I mean, sure, I _could._

She'd take the gift with smiles and kisses and tell me, "Oh, you shouldn't have."

But she wouldn't like it.

No, not Schuyler.

And yet, as I'd watched her with Oliver Hazard-Perry, I realized that he gave her gifts and she never took them either.

But Oliver Hazard-Perry gave her friendship, guidance, and red blood…

I couldn't give her the blood.

But the friendship I could give.

The guidance I could handle.

And the romance…

I was Jack Force. I could handle romance.

…Mostly.

I wasn't used to being in love.

Not this way.

Not the all consuming mist that seeps toward you silently and, before you know it, you're surrounded.

So I feel bad for Oliver Hazard-Perry, because she didn't love him back.

Or if she did, it wasn't enough.

Because Schuyler, beautiful amazing Schuyler, loved me like I loved her.

And that was a miracle.

I had realized at the park, with apologies through her lips and tears in her eyes, that Schuyler thought she didn't deserve me.

I wish I could tell her how wrong she was.

And that was exactly what I planned to do.

I wouldn't propose because she wasn't ready, I wouldn't try to sleep with her because she wasn't ready, and I had thought I wasn't going to tell her she was Azrael yet.

Guess why.

That's right. Ding-Ding, you're the winner. She wasn't ready.

Of course, I'm sure she is.

She always is.

So today, I'm going to tell her.

Guess how she'll react.

Please, because I haven't the slightest idea.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oliver PoV**

I had visited Sky in her dreams.

I missed her now that I couldn't see her anymore.

I had never realized how much I needed her.

So I decided to visit her in any way I could.

This time it was a dream, but never again.

She was scared, horrified even.

She woke up screaming.

No, I will never do that to her again.

Maybe next time it could be a memory, a message, an illusion…

Or maybe I should just leave her alone.

My heart ached, and I know that sounded corny, but it did.

It felt like someone had actually ripped it out of my chest.

My love for Sky was my entire being.

I had hope we could be together, even though my logical side knew it would be the death of her.

When I first thought of Jack Force as competition, I wondered why she couldn't just stay with me in this cycle.

Jack, or rather Abbadon, would be there for the rest of time, so why couldn't she just stay with me for this cycle.

I remembered later, of course.

Her blood would be burned.

Her memory erased from the minds of all but the Conclave.

Sky would be gone.

So I let her do what she wanted at first.

I had known that she had been with Jack.

I wasn't stupid.

Mimi had told me she was seeing Jack, obviously hoping for a reaction.

And she got it.

Because I had realized that if she was with Abbadon, her fate would be the same.

And so I started fighting again.

And I started losing again.

She'll never be mine now.

**I'm sorry that it's a little (or a lot) angst-driven, but please review anyway. Oh yeah, and I've got a poll on my profile for now. Check it out! :D**


	18. Apology

Yeah, that's right, it's me.

I know I've been gone for a long time (nervous laugh).

I mean, wow, has it been a year since I updated?

And today I was thinking about all those readers and reviewers whom I luv with all my heart, and I though, "Hey, you know, why not?"

Most of you have probably moved on by now to some new book or movie or manga, and I don't blame you.

I was gone to long to blame you.

I just want to let you all know that I didn't stop writing.

I mean, I did on fanfic, and I'm really sorry.

But I read my story and HATED it.

I considered re-writing it, but I'm too lazy, and I just didn't feel motivated anymore.

I'm probably getting too into it.

Most of my lovely readers are gone now.

Everyone who is just reading this now is most probably new to the Blue Bloods community.

But I don't care. I just want to apologize for dropping off the face of the earth.

And I know I let you guys down by not explaining, so this is my apology.

Because I'm not going to be writing this fic anymore.

Sorry, really.

Oh, and would it be too much to ask if you responded to this?

It would make me feel less guilty.

But I luv you all, so with all my heart, "Rawr."

(It means 'I love you' in dinosaur)


End file.
